Emma Frost
Personality Character Biography Emma Frost was born in Boston, Massachusetts, to the wealthy Winston and Hazel Frost; she is the second of three daughters and also had an older brother, Christian Frost. Winston is cold, ruthless, and domineering, often imposing impossibly high standards on his children, while Hazel abuses prescription drugs to cope with the tensions of her household. Thus, Emma obtains no emotional support from her parents or her sisters Adrienne and Cordelia, but gets along with her brother Christian. At her school, she is ruthlessly teased by the other students and has difficulties with her grades. She is supported by her teacher, Ian Kendall. After some time with headaches, her telepathic powers begin to manifest, allowing her to read the minds of other students and get answers to the tests. Because she is able to glean information, Emma becomes a tutor to other students and Ian recommends her to be a teacher, something Emma's father refuses. On her way home from school one day, Emma's car breaks down and Ian gives her a ride home. After reading his thoughts and learning that he thinks she is beautiful and intelligent, Emma kisses him. Her sister Adrienne records it and her father uses the evidence to get Ian fired. Emma begins to fight back by revealing Adrienne's secret modeling career and taking pictures of her father with a mistress. This intrigues her father, who says that she reminds him of himself at her age. Her father chooses her to carry on his fortune, but after seeing her father betray her trust and commit Christian to a mental institution following a suicide attempt, Emma rejects his offer and decides to make her own way. After a period of homelessness, Emma meets and falls in love with a young man named Troy, who agrees to let Emma live with him. She learns that he owes a large amount of money to a local mobster named Lucien. In order to save Troy's life, Emma agrees to participate in a fake kidnapping scheme in an attempt to extort the remainder of Troy's debt from her father. However, Winston refuses to pay the ransom, and Troy is killed while valiantly attempting to save Emma from an enraged Lucien. After disposing of Troy's corpse, Lucien's thugs handcuff Emma to a pipe and seal her mouth shut with duct tape, intending to kill her later. Adrienne releases Lucien's ransom video to the media, forcing Winston to pay for Emma's safe release. Not content with the money, Lucien still decides to kill her, but by using her powers, Emma turns the thugs against one another and then forces the remaining henchman to free her. Emma takes the ransom money and enrolls in Empire State University. There, she begins to learn about mutants for the first time. She briefly dates a basketball player; however after their first date, he mysteriously attacks her and is reported. She also meets a fellow telepath named Astrid Bloom, who becomes her friend and mentor. Emma is also shocked to learn that Ian is also working at ESU and is dating her roommate. Emma, who still loves him, begins to date him and is horrified to later learn that he was caught attacking her roommate. Emma later learns that Astrid was secretly behind both the basketball player and Ian's attacks. Furious, she attacks Astrid telepathically and leaves her comatose. Though she is able to use her powers to save Ian's job, he rejects her when she confesses her powers as a mutant to him. She becomes cold towards humans after this, and later auditions as a dancer for the Hellfire Club, an underground elite society. Emma discovers the plans of Edward Buckman and Steven Lang to destroy all mutants. Alongside Sebastian Shaw, Lourdes Chantel, and Harry Leland, Emma battles Lang's Sentinels. Alongside Shaw, she kills Buckman and the Council of the Chosen, then — along with Shaw — takes control of the Hellfire Club, setting themselves up as Lords Cardinal of the Inner Circle of the Hellfire Club. White Queen Emma Frost becomes the White Queen of the Hellfire Club. She becomes the Chairman of the Board and CEO of Frost International, which helps to fund the activities of the Lords Cardinal. Frost also becomes the Chairman of the Board of Trustees and headmistress of the Massachusetts Academy, a school for mutants which serves as a counterpoint to Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, recruiting young mutants competitively with Xavier by using a bug planted in Cerebro. Frost and the Club's agents later attempted to recruit Kitty Pryde for the Massachusetts Academy, and capture (and personally torture) several members of the X-Men, including Storm, Colossus, Wolverine, and Phoenix (then masquerading as Jean). Frost engages Phoenix in a psychic battle in which she is overpowered and on the verge of being killed. Frost launches a last-minute attack that led the X-Men to believe she had committed suicide, though in truth, she was Firestar for the Massachusetts Academy, but then battles Firestar. She attempts to recruit Doug Ramsey for the Massachusetts Academy, and captures Kitty Pryde again. With the Hellions, she battles the Hellion's rival team, Xavier's New Mutants for the first time. When the New Mutants are later killed and resurrected by Beyonder, they are left traumatized and withdrawn. Frost offers her assistance in telepathically restoring them to their former selves. She then coerces their headmaster Magneto into allowing them to join the Massachusetts Academy. With Shaw and Selene, she invites Magneto to join the Hellfire Club. She engineers a contest between the New Mutants and Hellions, and recruits Magma for the Massachusetts Academy, and then has Empath accompany Magma to her home of Nova Roma. Alongside Magneto, Shaw, and Selene, she battles the High Evolutionary's forces to rescue Magma. She later helps Magneto search for the New Mutants when they had gone missing; alongside Magneto, Shaw, and Selene, Emma encounters the effects of the Inferno. Alongside Magneto, Shaw, and Selene, she battles the New Mutants, and votes to oust Shaw from the Club. When the time traveling mutant Trevor Fitzroy unleashes the mutant-hunting robots called the Sentinels on Emma Frost and the Hellions, Emma places herself in a psychic coma in order to survive the ordeal and nearly all of her students are killed. She later awakens in the Xavier Academy. Disoriented, she switches minds with Iceman and escapes but when she discovers the deaths of her students, Professor Xavier is able to coax a devastated Emma Frost to switch back. Generation X Emma Frost later teams up with the X-Men Banshee and Jubilee, as well as Sabretooth and Synch, to defeat the Phalanx, and rescue a select group of teenage mutants who become a superhero team known as Generation X and students at the reopened Massachusetts Academy, which is now run by co-headmasters Emma Frost and Banshee. After Frost's business ventures take a bad turn, she seeks help from her estranged sister Adrienne, who is a psychometrist. Her sister offers financial assistance but demands to be co-headmistress of the school in return. Emma's sister secretly plots against her and plants a bomb at the school, which kills Generation X member Synch. Frost tracks down and murders Adrienne and then returns to the Academy, growing increasingly distant from her students in an effort to hide her crime. Monet comes to the realization that Emma murdered her sister and informs other students that they can no longer trust her. This, combined with Banshee's increasing depression and drunkenness following the death of his long-time lover Moira MacTaggert, leads the students to leave, disbanding Generation X. Joining and leading the X-Men Afterwards, Emma travels to the mutant haven island of Genosha where she runs and teaches at a mutant school until a genocidal Sentinel attack kills most of the island's population including all of her students. Emma survives due to the sudden manifestation of her secondary mutation: the power to transform herself into a flexible, near-invulnerable, diamond-like substance. Emma then joins the X-Men, who had rescued her from Genosha, and takes on a teaching position after the Xavier Institute reforms into a regular school. She starts to look after and train a group of telepathic quintuplets, the Stepford Cuckoos, who quickly become her prized pupils. Frost and the Cuckoos prove themselves when they help fight and defeat Charles Xavier's evil twin sister Cassandra Nova. As a member of the X-Men, Frost begins a psychic and non-physical sexual relationship with Cyclops, who had become distant from his wife Jean as a result of his temporary physical and mental merger with the ancient mutant Apocalypse. Jean's "remanifestation" of the Phoenix added to their disconnection. These psychic meetings begin in the form of therapy, but soon turn into a telepathic romantic love affair. While quelling a riot at the school, one of the Stepford Cuckoos, Sophie, is killed and the others reject Emma's mentorship, blaming her for the death. They attempt to get revenge by telepathically contacting Jean about Emma's and Cyclops' psychic affair. In the aftermath of the riot, Jean catches Frost and Summers in bed together in their minds. In a rage, she unleashes her reignited Phoenix abilites and psionically humiliates Frost. Afterward, Emma is found physically shattered into fragments in her diamond form. As Bishop and Sage investigate the crime, Jean uses her increasingly growing Phoenix abilites to return Emma to life, acknowledging the fact that Emma has strongly and genuinely fallen romantically in love with Scott. Resurrected, Emma is able to name her attempted murderer — Esme of the Stepford Cuckoos, who had mind-controlled fellow student Angel Salvadore into shooting Frost in her single flaw with a diamond bullet, under the direction of Xorn. Jean is later killed by Xorn, and a guilt ridden Cyclops is unable to move on with his life and with Emma, which results in a dystopian alternate future, which is prevented by Jean, reborn as the White Phoenix of the Crown, by urging Cyclops to start a new life with Emma. Despite the criticism from their teammates and family members, Cyclops and Emma Frost become romantic lovers/sweethearts, and the two take over the school after Professor Xavier steps down; Emma becomes co-headmistress with Cyclops and adviser to a new team of Hellions. She develops an antagonistic relationship with fellow teacher Kitty Pryde and the daughter of Jean and Cyclops, Rachel Grey, who was furious at her father for starting a strong romantic relationship with Emma immediately after Jean's death. However, the two seemingly reached a truce when Emma offers to help Rachel strengthen and magnify her telepathic abilities even further. The question of Emma's "true loyalties" are brought into focus as Emma abandoned the team during a fight to confer with a shadowy figure, revealed to be one of a group of four individuals watching from the shadows. The group contained Sebastian Shaw, Cassandra Nova, Negasonic Teenage Warhead, and a cloaked figure called Perfection, who discussed among themselves Emma's impending betrayal of the team. Emma's survival of the destruction of Genosha was due to Cassandra Nova creating Emma's secondary mutation as part of a scheme to infiltrate the X-Men as a sleeper agent, Nova having erased the memory of their encounter and only restoring it recently. Following Decimation, the student population drastically decreases, and Emma, without consulting Cyclops, decides to revamp the entire workings of the school. X-Men: Phoenix - Warsong During X-Men: Phoenix - Warsong, it is revealed that Emma's eggs are the genetic templates used to clone thousands of identical female telepaths, five of which had become the Stepford Cuckoos. The encapsulated offspring, as well as Celeste Cuckoo, begin to refer to Frost as "mother" - a title whose usage she later accepts. In the end, the Phoenix (inhabiting the body of Celeste Cuckoo) destroys the thousands of additional clones, Emma is pained by the loss of her cloned children and declares revenge against the Phoenix. Using this and other elements of Emma's consciousness, Emma created physical manifestations of Cassandra in her human form, Sebastian Shaw, Emma's younger evil self in the Hellfire Club calling itself "Perfection", and Negasonic Teenage Warhead, her former student in Genosha. First, she began using her telepathy on Cyclops to appear as Jean/Phoenix, trying to reveal the lack of control he had over his optic blasts. Perfection noted that Emma's feelings for Summers were genuine. Emma's telepathy discovers that when Scott fell out of a plane with his younger brother Havok, Scott placed a deep mental block in his mind which prevents the controlled use of his powers. Encouraged by Emma, Scott revisited that moment in his life and reversed the decision. It is further revealed that Ellie, Shaw, and Perfection were actually psionic projections created by Emma under Cassandra's influence. Cassandra Nova had placed a portion of her mind in Emma's before being trapped in the body of Stuff. With Cyclops out of the way, Frost/Nova and the physical manifestations calling themselves the "Hellfire Club" assault the X-Mansion, incapacitating every X-Man except Shadowcat. Kitty manages to elude capture, and, fulfilling the role Emma asked her to in the beginning of the series, manages to capture the former White Queen. However, Kitty was eventually tricked by Nova/Emma/"Perfection" into helping Nova/Emma/"Perfection" retrieve the "Stuff" body containing the rest of Nova. A depowered Cyclops, with the help of Blindfold and Hisako Ichiki, was able to defeat the "Hellfire Club" by figuring out they were fake, while Emma herself tried to get Kitty to shoot her in order to block Cassandra's escape, but was stopped by Cyclops. Undeterred, Nova then attempted to transfer her mind into Hisako. The ending was interrupted as everyone present was teleported away by S.W.O.R.D. and onto their ship which was headed towards the Breakworld. Breakworld While flying, several Breakworld fighter jets approach, attempting to knock Emma and Scott out of the air. The couple successfully repel the Breakworld onslaught, exchanging heated words in the process. Amidst Emma's protestations that Scott was "acting as though he knew what she's been through," he finally professed his true love for Emma. Stunned, Emma could barely speak, except to utter an apology. Before her reasons behind apologizing were discussed, Scott noticed a blip on their radar. Danger appeared, utterly destroying the S.W.O.R.D. cruiser. Switching to diamond form in the nick of time, Emma is spared while Scott is mortally injured. Cradling an injured Scott in her arms, Emma sheds a tear. As the Danger Room entity approached, Emma makes a request of the machine. She asks that Danger kill her, and that 'she' do so quickly. However, this turns out to be another one of Emma's 'lessons' this time aimed at Danger, who in truth seems incapable of killing the X-Men due to her core programming. Emma offers Danger a deal in exchange for her help with the X-Men's mission. As X-Men proceed with their planned attack Breakworld weapon's installation, they are surrounded by Breakworld ships and Scott is forced to take a single battle cruiser to draw attention from the main team, being shot down and apparently dying in the process (with Emma feeling Scott's life flash before his eyes). Scott is resurrected by their enemies, just as Colossus had been. It turns out Cyclops' sacrifice was all part of a master plan by the team undetected by way of Frost's telepathy in order to distract their opponents so the rest of the team can carry out their own duties without as much difficulty. The arc concludes with Kitty trapped in the bullet and the team trying to find various ways to save the Earth and save Kitty. As the bullet heads toward Earth, Emma keeps in telepathic contact with Kitty, trying to reassure her, even offering to psionically sedate her, though Kitty becomes more and more certain that she will not make it out unharmed or alive. As it becomes clear that all other options have run out, Emma states that she never wanted something like this to happen and she and Kitty come to an understanding. Emma calls Kitty "astonishing" before Kitty sacrifices herself, phasing the bullet through Earth. In the aftermath, the X-Men are uncertain of Kitty's fate, believing her to either be dead or at least phased into part of the runaway bullet. Emma is devastated. In a conversation with Iron Man, Frost announces that the Xavier Institute and the X-Men would not support the Superhuman Registration Act and remain neutral, as she fears that the registration of mutants would put them in more danger. Messiah Complex Emma is part of the team that investigates the detection of a new mutant in Cooperstown, Alaska. She also defends the X-Men from the Marauders and the telepathy of Sinister and Exodus. Emma is last seen with Cyclops' team of X-Men looking for Cable and then tracking down the Marauders with the Cuckoos. Later when X-Force arrives at the Marauders hideout, Emma takes out Harpoon. During the final battle on Muir Island, she faces Exodus, distracting him in a telepathic duel long enough for Dust to enter his body and scour his lungs with her sand form, incapacitating him. Divided We Stand After the events of Messiah Complex, Emma and Scott vacation in the Savage Land but soon leave to answer a distress call by Archangel from San Francisco. The couple saves San Francisco from an out of control Martinique Jason. Afterwards, the Mayor of San Francisco welcomes the X-Men with open arms as their new super-hero team and Emma and Cyclops send out a telepathic message to all remaining mutants throughout the world, informing them that San Francisco is now considered a sanctuary for the remaining mutants in the world. Manifest Destiny A new anti-mutant group calling themselves the "Hellfire Cult" appears in the Bay Area, committing various anti-mutant hate crimes. They are led by Emma's former pupil, Empath, as well as a mysterious red-haired dominatrix telepath who calls herself the Red Queen. After Empath discloses his experience of lusting after Emma during his days at the Massachusetts Academy, the dominatrix takes on Emma's appearance. While investigating the Hellfire Cult's base, Cyclops is seduced by Emma who is wearing the Red Queen's dominatrix outfit. Later while at a Dazzler concert, when Scott mentions the event, Emma is confused by what he means. At that moment, Scott catches sight of a familiar red-headed woman on the other side of the club. When Emma asks what he saw, he cryptically tells her that his dead ex-wife Madelyne Pryor is alive. Emma has also expressed doubts about whether or not she deserves to be an X-Man, only to have veteran X-Man Wolverine assure her that she has earned her place on the team. Later, when Xavier attempts to warn Cyclops about his recent encounter with Sinister, Emma manages to enter the Professor's mind undetected. During the course of their encounter, Emma forces Xavier to relive each of his mistakes and morally ambiguous decisions made under altruistic pretences. It is also revealed that while Emma is just as angry with Xavier as Cyclops is, she also wants to help him move on with his life. Emma points the Professor in a new direction by forcing him to relive the death of Moira MacTaggert and reminding him of her last words. Secret Invasion Emma Frost is seen fighting the Skrulls in San Francisco during the invasion. There, the Skrulls set up a telepathy-blocking "wall" throughout the globe. Emma channels the Cuckoos' telepathy into her own using Cerebra in an attempt to locate the source of the psi-blockade but is left comatose. The Cuckoos tell Cyclops that Emma is dead, unaware that Emma's telepathic mind is continuing to battle the psychic team of Skrulls. Setting a series of traps through misdirection, Emma manages to break free and shut down the psi-blockade. Following the Skrulls' defeat, she is introduced as a member of a secret cabal, consisting of herself, Norman Osborn, Doctor Doom, Loki, Namor and the Hood, who are manipulating events in their favor. Dark Reign After waking from a nightmare, Emma is invited to join Norman Osborn's Cabal. Their first meeting is shown and their goal is to help each other accomplish their goals. When Emma points out she doesn't belong, Norman responds by pointing out who she once was and says she is an influential spokesperson for a powerful dying race. He reminds her that someone has to make a bold move on behalf of her people, and that she needs to tap into her true self and make some difficult decisions. He also claims he wants a psychic on the team because it keeps everyone else (relatively) honest. She later leaves without confirming whether she will attend. Emma begins to suspect that Scott is keeping something from her, namely the existence of X-Force. After a talk with Scott, Storm notices she is worried and Emma says she feels as if Scott is pushing her away and they are not partners and leaders and she is simply his girlfriend. Storm points out that Scott only does that if he thinks he is protecting her from something and if she truly is a leader, she should lead, eventually leading her to agree to attend the meeting called by Norman Osborn. At the meeting, it is revealed that she and Prince Namor share a romantic history. During her days as the White Queen, Sebastian Shaw sends Emma to convince Namor to join the Hellfire Club. Instead, Namor takes her to his kingdom and they begin a relationship. Believing Emma to have betrayed him for Namor, Shaw sends a reprogrammed sentinel to Atlantis, attacking the two and destroying the kingdom. As Namor confronts Shaw for his treachery, Selene takes telepathic hold of Emma, erasing her memories of Namor, who vows revenge on Shaw. In the present, Emma reveals that her initial battle with Phoenix unlocked her memories of Namor. She makes a pact with him, seducing Shaw and using her telepathy to make Namor believe she has executed him, while secretly telepathically incapacitating Shaw. Per their deal, Namor vows to protect mutant-kind as his own people, while Emma, more determined to fill her role as a leader of mutant-kind, contacts Scott to have Shaw captured by the X-Men for "crimes against mutant-kind." Approaching him later in his cell, Emma reveals that she has captured Shaw for Namor and on the basis that the Sentinels he commissioned were ones later used by Cassandra Nova to destroy Genosha. She sentences him to remember nothing but the faces of the Genoshan victims using her telepathy. Sisterhood Of Mutants The Red Queen along with her Sisterhood of Mutants attack the X-Men with the goal of retrieving a lock of Jean Grey's hair in Wolverine's possession, with Lady Mastermind placing Emma under a a psychic barricade. A woman resembling Jean Grey appears to Emma and helps her to break free by using what appears to be a bit of the Phoenix Force. She defeats Lady Mastermind and later attacks the Sisterhood at their base along with Storm, Karma and Dazzler. Emma is later awoken in the middle of the night by Beast who states that the secrets she and Scott have been keeping from each other are going to tear everything apart. Dark X-Men Emma Frost is appointed by Norman Osborn to lead his new team of "Dark X-Men." Marvel writer Matt Fraction indicated that her alliance with Osborn will place Emma and Scott at odds with one another, providing "a profound schism". Each member is hand-picked by Norman but Emma has Namor added to the team for her own reasons. The team debuts to the public as the official "X-Men" maintaining high public approval through Osborn's careful media strategy. They oust the original X-Men, portraying them as a dangerous militia. Meanwhile, Emma discovers that Osborn is working with the Dark Beast, torturing apprehended mutants and feeding their powers into a machine that empowers Weapon Omega. Cyclops sends X-Force on a strategic evacuation of the mutant prisoners, resulting in a planned confrontation with the Dark X-Men. As the teams prepare to face off, Emma then reveals her role as a double agent, defeating the Dark X-Men with Namor's assistance. She extends an invitation to Cloak and Dagger to join the true X-Men as they teleport to the newly created island base Utopia. Upon learning of this, Norman orders his Dark Avengers and Dark X-Men to go after Emma, Namor, and Scott. During the final battle, Emma enacts Scott's final plan, to distract the invincible Sentry by taking the Void into herself. Doing so allows the Sentry to regain control and flee the battle, however Emma cannot contain the Void and it chases after the Sentry, though a sliver of it remains within her body. In order to keep the sliver of the Void from utilizing her powerful psychic abilities, she must remain in diamond form. Eventually, it came to the decision to extract the Void when the release of the Phoenix from the Cuckoos rendered them unconscious. With Professor X's help, they bridged Cyclops' mind to Emma. However, the Void instead took over his body. Necrosha Emma is targeted by Selene along with Sebastian Shaw and Donald Pierce for failing her and betraying her years ago in her plan to ascend to godhood. Selene is also angry over Emma using the Black Queen name when she was working for Osborn's Dark X-Men. She sends the resurrected Hellions to attack and taunt Emma. Their appearance is successful, leaving Emma in a state of shock and guilt, forcing Cyclops to order other X-Men to protect Emma who is unable to act in her horrified state. Selene's inner circle appears on Utopia to capture Warpath and retrieve Selene's stolen mystical blade. Emma recognizes Blink and stops Wolverine from killing Wither. However, Selene's inner circle succeeds in capturing Warpath and ruthlessly kill Onyxx and Diamond Lil and severely injure Angel before returning to Necrosha. Emma recognizes that the threat will not end until Selene is permanently stopped, and orders X-Force to travel to Necrosha and kill Selene and her inner circle, including Wither. Schism During the events of Schism, Emma initially indicates to Cyclops that she will be leaving Utopia to join Westchester Academy under Wolverine. According to Emma, she was born to rock the blessed world cradle. Cyclops apologizes to Emma, stating that he needs her. Emma responds by telling Scott that she already had most of her assets liquidated to asset Scott in his mission for the forseeable future, and that she will remain by his side on Utopia. Avengers Vs X-Men Emma is with Scott on Utopia when the Avengers decide to attack the island and take Hope into protective custody. Much as she dislikes the idea, she protects Hope from the Avengers, placing her in the care of the younger X-Men as the battle rages on. She later takes a rocket to the moon's surface, where she along with the other X-Men engage in battle with the Avengers. During this confrontation, Iron Man fires a beam intended to stop the Phoneix Force from taking over Hope. But in fact, it does the opposite, splitting the Phoneix Force into five parts, which take possession of Emma, Magik, Colossus, Namor, and Cyclops. The Phoneix Force states that it was not meant for the five of them, but now that it possesses them, it will use its power to heal Hope and allow her to fufill her destiny. Powers and Abilities Powers Emma Frost possesses telepathy abilities matching those of Charles Xavier and is an Ωmega class mutant. Telepathy: Since her introduction, Frost has displayed the telepathic standards of broadcasting and receiving thoughts, mind-control, altering perceptions and memories, projection of offensive blasts of psionic energy causing mental pain or unconsciousness, astral projection, mind switching, brain engram modification, mental sedation of unconscious victims, induction of mental pain by touch, and limited pychometry. Frost is also very adept at performing 'psychic surgery': the utilization of pin-pointed psionic energy to exert absolute control over individual brain functions such that the physical form can be manipulated (i.e., injuries healed, disabilities repaired, the nervous system, etc), a sub-skill of telepathy unusual for even the most powerful of telepaths, but one that Emma is keen to utilize whenever the occasion benefits her. Frost's abilities rival that of Charles Xavier, her incredible power and conniving ways are evident in her first appearance whereby she manages to capture and sedate him. Frost has been cited as an "Omega-class telepath" and a "Psionic of the Highest Order" capable of extraordinary telepathic feats. Telepathic Defense: She can manifest her telepathy in a number of defensive ways. *'Telepathic Cloak': She can mask her presence and the use of her abilities from being detected by other psions and psychic entities. She can extend these defenses to others around her as well. Cloaking via telepathy is not perfect and powerful psis may notice and 'see' through this ability. *'Cloak Mind': Ability to rearrange the “mental engrams” of mutants so their distinctive mutant thought patterns cannot be detected by Cerebro-type devises or by other telepaths. *'Psionic Shield': Ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of herself and of others minds. Telepathic Illusions: She can create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. *'Telepathic Camouflage': She can alter the apparent physical appearance of herself and other people by altering the perceptions of those around her. This can go so far as to make other people believe that the camouflaged people are not there (invisible). A limit, if one exists, is only imposed by the number of people she is trying to fool, not the number of people she is camouflaging. Telepathic Control & Manipulation: She can control and manipulate other people's minds easily, achieving a variety of effects. *'Mind Control': She can control the thoughts and actions of others. *'Mind Possession': She can possess the mind of another, and use that being's body as her own. *'Personality Alteration': She can alter the minds of others by force of will, permanently changing their personality partially or entirely. *'Mental Paralysis': She can induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. *'Mental Amnesia': She can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. *'Mind Transferal': She can transfer both her mind and powers into other host bodies if her own physical body could be somehow killed. *'Healing Trauma': The ability to erase a person’s memories and to heal mental trauma through “psychic surgery,” the power to stimulate or deaden the pain and pleasure centers in a persons brain. *'Mental Sedating': Can telepathically "sedate" her victims so that, if already rendered unconscious, they remain so for as long as she continues to "sedate" them. *'Neural Jumpstart': She can increase the speed of neural signals in the brain, she could increase another mutants powers to incredible levels, but the effect was only temporary. *'Dilate Power': Ability to place “psychic inhibitors” in the minds of mutant adversaries to prevent them from using their powers. Mind Link: Ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a strong telepathic/empathic connection to that individual. Psionic Blasts: She can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and turning someone brain-dead. Astral Projection: She can project her astral form from her body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the physical plane she can travel in astral form over vast distances. In the astral plane, she can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of her environment. She can communicate with others astrally through her own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. Mental Detection: She can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being The Phoneix Force: Emma is shown to be able to be possesed by the Phoneix Force on seperate occaisions, the latest being during the events of Avengers Vs X-Men. Unlike Jean Grey, Emma does not control the Phoneix Force, rather on the occasions that it has inhabited her, it takes full possession of her. Secondary Mutation Organic Diamond Form: As a result of undergoing a body-wide secondary mutation, Frost now possesses the ability to transform her body into a flexible organic diamond form. In many ways, this is similar to Colossus' organic steel form. She must transform all parts of her body, rather than selectively transforming certain areas and can remain in this form for an undetermined amount of time. If she is rendered unconscious, Frost's body will automatically transform into its normal state. This transformation also alters Frost's personality, causing her to become rather cold hearted and to lose her empathy for others. *'Superhuman Strength:' In her diamond form, Frost's physical strength is increased to superhuman levels. At her peak, she is able to lift approximately 2 tons. *'Superhuman Stamina:' While transformed, Frost's muscle tissue becomes infinitely more efficient than the organic musculature of normal humans, or most other organic beings for that matter. Her muscles produce almost no fatigue toxins during physical activity, granting her almost limitless superhuman stamina, or at least until or unless she is forced to resume her normal state. *'Superhuman Durability:' Frost's diamond form renders her highly resistant to most forms of physical injury. She is able to resist great impact forces, such as being repeatedly struck with superhuman force, without being injured. Her body is also resistant to temperature extremes, able to withstand temperatures as cold as -320 degrees Farenheit or as hot as approximately 7,362 degrees Fahrenheit before her form begins to melt. Frost is also self contained while transformed, requiring no food, water or oxygen. Latent Telekinesis Emma was also stated to be a potential telekinetic. During the Onslaught Saga, Emma unintentionally levitated some utensils while facing a nightmare. Synch then used this ability to telekinetically levitate objects. After further clarifications, it was stated that this phenomenon is one of Frost's powers that potentially lies within her mutation. Abilities Expert Technician: Emma Frost is highly skilled in electronic theory and electronics and has learned how to build devices that can amplify psionic energy and utilize psionic energy for various effects. She devised the mechanism by which Mastermind projected his illusions directly into the mind of the Phoenix Force. Defense Training: Emma Frost is an above average athlete and has had some training in hand-to-hand combat. Master Astral Combatant: Emma Frost is trained and excels in astral combat. Weaknesses While in her normal state, Frost has all the physical frailties and vulnerabilities any ordinary human has. While she is much stronger and more durable in her diamond form, her body can be shattered if she were to be hit in a certain area that has a flaw, much as an actual diamond will. Also, while in her diamond form, Frost is unable to access her telepathic abilities. Paraphernalia Equipment Mini-Cerebro Transportation X-Men Blackbird Ship of Disclops Weapons The White Queen has designed a gun-like device, which she once used to exchange minds for a period of time with Storm. Trivia *She is not a stranger to plastic surgery. *She is renowned for her extremely revealing costumes. *Emma once spent a extended amount of time in control of Iceman's body and used his powers in ways he never had before. *In a flashback story told by Frost herself in Generation X #24, Frost details a time she spent in a mental institution after being sent there by her parents. However, an Emma Frost ongoing series depicted Frost's early years, and seems to refute this. The series was supposed to cover Frost's life from high school until her first appearance as the White Queen, however, it was cancelled at issue #18. *When Bryan Singer was still slated to direct the third installment of the X-Men film series the role of Emma Frost was intended for Sigourney Weaver. After Singer left the project in favor of making Superman Returns, the character of Emma Frost was dropped completely. Appearances While it's still debatable, Emma Frost appears in Xmen Origins:Wolverine as a teenager and she has an older sister who is Wolverine's girlfriend, Kayla Silverfox. She also appears in X-men First Class. TV Shows Emma Frost appears as one of the main characters in Wolverine and the X-men, but is later killed off on their final episode. It is unknown whether or not she was to be brought back, as the show was canceled after only one season. In 2011 Emma appears as yet another main character in the Japanese X-men anime. She is assumed to be the one who killed Jean Grey, but is later found innocent. She is also revealed to be the tutor of Hisako Ichiki, and is very protective of her. Her personality toward the child, however is alot closer to Storm's than to her own personality in the comics and other shows. External links *White Queen images gallery on Anime divas. Frost Category:Mutants Category:Female Characters Category:Utopians Category:Hellfire Club Category:Hellions Category:Telepaths Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:X-Men Category:psychics Category:Alpha Level Mutant Category:Omega level mutants Category:Villains Category:Brotherhood Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Night Vision Category:Gamma-Level mutant